The present invention first relates to a device for recognizing wanted and/or unwanted telephone calls of a telephone user as a function of the user's behavior. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for creating a User Profile for recognizing wanted and/or unwanted telephone calls of a telephone user as a function of the user's behavior, by means of a device that has an interface to at least one telephone of the user and an interface to at least one media terminal, in particular, a wireless device (radio) or TV set. Finally, the invention also relates to a method for recognizing wanted and/or unwanted telephone calls of a telephone user as a function of the user's behavior by means of a device that has an interface to at least one telephone of the user and an interface to at least one media terminal, in particular, a wireless device (radio) or TV set.
The situation often occurs that the user of a telephone is disturbed by an incoming telephone call while he is engaged in another activity, for example, while he is viewing a TV broadcast, listening to a radio broadcast, surfing the Internet, or similar activities. On the part of the user, this often leads to frustration, since he must direct his attention to the incoming call and can no longer concentrate on the activity which he was engaged in up to this point. Such situations are also often unpleasant for the caller, since the caller does not know initially whether he is disturbing or interrupting by his phone call the person he is calling who may be engaged in another activity.
For this reason, there is the need to create a possibility, by means of which the user of the telephone is not disturbed by incoming telephone calls that are not wanted at this moment.
Different possibilities are already known in the art, such as unwanted incoming calls can be prevented by blocking. For example, a method is described in DE 10 2006 023 924 A1 for identifying unwanted telephone calls. In this case, the incoming calls are subjected to a test, wherein, on the one hand, the time point of the incoming call is determined. In addition, the probability that this is an unwanted call is determined. In this case, previous unwanted calls are also included in the determination. A similar solution is described in DE 102006 027 386 A1, in which incoming calls are categorized into one of three lists.